Current detection methods for large proteins and other large molecular weight biological compounds rely on fragile biomolecules for recognition of the target analyte. The recognition elements typically include antibodies, nucleic acid probes, enzymes, and/or other receptors that perform poorly in complex biological fluids such as blood, urine, and saliva. A need exists for the development of a synthetic, reagentless, and rugged recognition element, with an extended shelf-life, that would function well in these complex media. Lynntech proposes to develop a novel imprinted and conducting polymer composite for the specific recognition of proteins and other large molecular weight biomolecules. Our method exploits established techniques for the preparation of conducting plastics to prepare large biomolecule molecular imprinted polymers (MIPs). Preliminary experiments have demonstrated the successful preparation of a conducting MIP against a large molecular weight protein. The conducting nature of the polymer composite will permit the development of a reagentless biosensor for the detection of large molecular weight molecules in clinical applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The development of conducting MIPs will permit the development of reagentless biosensors that can be used in the medical diagnostics and pharmaceutical industries. The durability of MIPs makes them particularly applicable for remote sensing for in situ analysis in biological, therapeutic or environmental monitoring and analytical chemistry.